


rain on glass

by Sparrows



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, i'm not sorry in the slightest, just two boys cuddling and falling asleep, shameless fluff, there is one (1) smooch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 15:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11039409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrows/pseuds/Sparrows
Summary: "c'mon, man. lemme up. i wanna stay, but--""so stay," akira whispers.i wanted akira and ryuji to cuddle, so i made them cuddle. this is the true power of an author.





	rain on glass

It's getting late. The last trains will be running soon, so if he doesn't want to be stranded or forced to shell out for a taxi, Ryuji should be running too. He just doesn't _want_  to, is the problem. He feels perfectly content right where he is. It's a good feeling; it warms him from the inside despite the slight chill to the air.

Still...

"I should get going," he murmurs, the words slurring together a little. Akira, lying on top of him, hums and nudges his nose against the sensitive skin just under Ryuji's ear, behind his jawline. His breath is warm. Their legs are tangled up, knees hooked around each other, and really the feeling of another person using him as a pillow should be uncomfortable, but it's not.

Because it's Akira. Because it's _him_.

He's clearly got no intention of moving. Ryuji's hand - formerly rubbing slow, meandering circles between Akira's shoulderblades - pats briefly at Akira's shoulder. "C'mon, man. Lemme up. I wanna stay, but—"

"So stay," Akira whispers, voice sounding vulnerable, raw. Ryuji shivers, eyes fluttering shut at the sensation of Akira's lips moving against the sensitive skin of his throat. He almost doesn't catch Akira's words over the white noise of rain against the windows.

They don't have school in the morning - he _could_  stay. And God, he _wants_  to, wants it like a physical ache, wants nothing more than to wake up and already have Akira within arm's reach. It's not like he hasn't slept in this attic before - he's crashed here, once or twice, when they went on a Mementos run and it lasted longer than usual. But it feels different, in this moment, with Akira so close. There's a whole world of differences between passing out on Akira's couch and sleeping in his bed.

Akira sighs - his breath is warm, catching against the lower edge of Ryuji's ear and making him shiver again - and props himself up on his elbows. Suddenly deprived of the heat and pressure of him, Ryuji whines, but Akira just looks down with those deep grey eyes, framed by dark, almost girly eyelashes. "If you don't want to," he says hesitantly, "I'll walk you to the station. It's not a big deal." There's a concerned crease between his eyebrows and looking at it Ryuji is suddenly struck with the urge to try and smooth it away with his thumb, or lean up and kiss it.

"Nah," Ryuji mumbles. "I said already, I wanna stay here." A pause. He licks his lips; catches the way Akira's eyes flick down towards the motion and then seamlessly back to his face. "With you." He can feel his cheeks starting to burn and has to look away from the shining, open, honest look that crosses Akira's face before he buries his face against Ryuji's neck again.

Muffled: "I've got spare stuff. Clothes. You can borrow them." Akira had tensed up before, when he'd thought Ryuji wanted to leave; now he's melting again, going loose and boneless as he drapes himself over Ryuji. When he'd arrived in Tokyo he'd barely been able to keep from flinching when people so much as brushed him - but while Ryuji knows he's gotten better with accepting contact from friends, it's only to Ryuji that Akira will reach out first, will touch without being touched.

It makes him feel... weirdly proud. Like he's been trusted with something precious. Then again, he kinda has; a heart, as the Phantom Thieves know, is a precious, fragile thing, and Akira has offered up his own without a trace of uncertainty.

"I mean, you gotta let me get up so I can change," Ryuji says with a huff of a laugh, hand sliding along the smooth, warm plane of Akira's back to ruffle his hair playfully. Akira huffs and, supporting himself on his elbows again, untangles their legs so that he can roll over and stand up. He does it in a single smooth, fluid movement - Akira always moves like that, whether in the Metaverse or the real world, and Ryuji's pretty sure he'll never get tired of looking at him.

Self-consciousness went out of the window a while back between them; there's no more flustered shyness when Akira starts pulling off his own shirt. Ryuji does get distracted by watching the way the dim light in the attic shifts across Akira's skin, catching pale, rain-filtered highlights against the curve of his spine, at least until Akira turns around with one eyebrow raised and he abruptly remembers what he's supposed to be doing.

Eventually - after a few more lingering glances from Ryuji, and he's certain some from Akira too - they end up right back on the bed. Ryuji's wearing an old shirt of Akira's, the threads soft from repeated wear and the graphic printed on the front faded. It has to be older than Akira's stay in Tokyo, which makes something indistinct flutter behind Ryuji's ribs.

Akira wastes no time in tangling the two of them up once more, and Ryuji just... holds onto him. He's close and warm and without the thick material of their respective uniforms in the way, Ryuji can feel the slow, steady thrum of Akira's pulse against the outside of his chest. It feels good, and it's already lulling him into sleep.

"Hang on," Akira says suddenly. He squirms, freeing one hand to place gently against the curve of Ryuji's jaw, thumb stroking tenderly across the cheekbone. His palm is warm and Ryuji can't help the little contented sound he makes, leaning into the touch with his eyelids drooping. Akira tilts Ryuji's face towards his own with the gentlest pressure.

The kiss that follows is soft; it lingers, both of them too tired to put any real heat into it. Akira nips gently at Ryuji's lower lip at one point, earning another little sound that gets lost somewhere between them. Ryuji quickly learned that he only likes coffee when he tastes it against Akira's tongue, and tonight is no different. His hand tightens unconsciously into a fist, clutching at the back of Akira's shirt and pinning the other boy in place.

Finally they pull apart, though not before Akira darts in to press one more quick kiss to the corner of Ryuji's mouth. "There," he murmurs, mouth curling into a sleepy, easy smile. "Gotta have a goodnight kiss," he explains when Ryuji gives him a confused blink, and they both laugh a little breathlessly.

Slowly, the two fall asleep, leaving the sound of rain on glass the loudest thing in the room.


End file.
